Legends of Heroes
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Atlantis, John knows they don’t know anything. Possible McShep if you squint, otherwise just friendship. Deathfic in that one character is already dead.


**Summary** – Everyone knows the story of Atlantis, John knows they don't know anything. Possible McShep if you squint, otherwise just friendship. Deathfic in that one character is already dead.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything

**Rating** - PG

**Legends of Heroes**

Everyone knows the story of Atlantis.

The heroes who fought and died, the heroes who fought and lived.

John knows they don't know anything.

The Elizabeth Weir, who they've seen on television a thousand times, is calm and controlled. They've seen her passionate in her defence, they've seen her reduce a well structured argument to the bare bones and pick it apart.

The Elizabeth Weir, who has every nation on Earth vying for her favour also brings him something home-cooked without fail, every week.

John's seen her crying after that bastard Simon dumped her. And knows that she doesn't work for what's best for her country but because she's so afraid of what they will do with the weapons Atlantis provided them that she doesn't feel she can leave them alone for a second.

Then there's Ronon and Teyla, who don't visit Earth too often (and who can blame them) because when they do it's always to a guaranteed media circus. Who still write to him every week, enclosing pictures of his friends in Pegasus.

Together with Teal'c they're the world's signature 'Alien Warriors', quiet, deadly, inscrutable.

John's seen them thrashing, pleading and begging desperately for just one more hit. And knows that they only fought with the people of Earth because it gave them a greater chance to win and avenge so many horribly murdered.

Then the Doctor, Carson Beckett, who could have his pick of research positions, any grant of any size he wanted but who still chooses to work at Stargate Command. John describes him as still being one of the few doctors many of the soldiers trust, always exhausted and always with too much to do but the world loves him for it. Most of the planet's population wants to take him home to meet their parents.

John's seen the results of his lack of medical ethics turn around and try to kill them Seen him handing out stimulants like candy to scientists, already ready to fall over the edge, to take without hesitation and then take some more himself. He knows it was necessary but Carson does have a dark side to him… But that doesn't matter. Carson works because he's a hero and that's what heroes do, not because they've been so shattered by the loss of the woman they loved that they don't know what to do but work and are hoping that one day it will kill them.

And then, of course, there's Rodney McKay.

When they talk about him they're always more softly spoken than when they speak of the rest, the name said with the deference and awe that's usually associated with deities.

"Rodney McKay…"

He's been knighted and sainted (John laughed for a long time at that one) and given every honour it is possible for one man to get.

There's a high school named after him in almost every state in America and his native country went one better and named a city after him.

Nothing was too good for the one who did what the Ancients could not. The one who, along with Carson and Radek (though if you listen to some talk he did it single handedly) reengineered the nanovirus for them to use against the Wraith and the Goa'uld and the Ori and the Priors…

When people of the SGC are asked about Rodney McKay one word always comes into the equation 'arrogant' and it's true, he was. He didn't have a choice really; no one could possibly have implemented some of Rodney's schemes without having an incredible belief in themselves.

The newspaper's always gloss over the 'arrogant' remark making it out to be a private joke between the people of the SGC and it is, just not in the way they'd imagined.

Because the public know nothing. Because everyone knows the story of Atlantis, but that's all it is, a story.

Rodney McKay was a hero, John doesn't dispute that, but he does wonder if they would be as eager to talk about him if they'd ever had the chance to meet him.

But it's irrelevant so he grits his teeth and answers the questions thrown at him, counting the days until he never has to do this again and not saying a word. Not correcting any assumptions and not telling them that Carson's been seeing him a lot more often these days and that the prescriptions are coming far more frequently.

Because no matter what the SGC's publicist says the world does not 'deserve to know'.

And he knows _he'll_ still be called a hero long after his death. That the SGC will spin his reluctance to say anything into the desire that the public not grieve too much. Bravery in the face of adversity, one last time.

John won't tell them anything though, because then they'd ask him question on it. Because, even in this day and age, with the dawn of new knowledge, proof of life beyond this planet, beyond this galaxy, much on planet Earth remains the same…

Meaning that heroes aren't supposed to look forward to death and military generals aren't supposed to be this desperate to follow their male scientist to the grave.


End file.
